mcfly go to France
by monkygirlxxx
Summary: the Mcfly boys have just moved in together and don't know much about each other so there manager comes up with a plan to get to know Dougie friends from school pudd slash
1. Chapter 1

The three boys where sitting in the lounge they had just got off the phone from there manager fleche they had only just moved in that week Dougie was at school still and he should be home soon fleche was coming over to tell them what they were going to be doing that weekend he was going to get Dougie from the bus stop on the way harry stood up from the sofa and said as he started passing the floor "what is so important that he has to come over and have a meeting with all of us why couldn't he just tell us over the phone like normal "I don't know harry it can't be that bad just sit down and we will find out when he gets hear" just as tom finished the doorbell rang

Dougie came bursting through the door throwing his bag at the bottom of the stares and slumping in to the living room and siting next to Harry with a huff "what wrong dugs bad day?"mmhu "guys Fletch said walking in behind him we need a talk I know you live together now but I realized you don't know much about each other and other friend I have set up a trip for you all to go to get to know each other more we starting with Dougie first his school is having a year 11 history trip this weekend and you all have space to go on it there are going to France you have to be at the school at 10:45 on Thursday evening with all the stuff you need you be there till Sunday" Dougie was existed and it pulled him out of his mood he had been in when he had got home he was meant to be going on the trip but his family didn't have enough money to send him all his friend where going he was really existed as Fletch explained details to them about the trip to them Dougie sank in to the sofa and snuggled in to Harry who put his arm around him they had become really close sin they had first meat at the auditions

"right Tom ya got that all down now don't mess that up and be there on time and don't bring a big bag Doug's know what his doing he been on school trip before don't ya Doug's" Dougie nodded from his spot on the sofa they all said goodbye to him back in the living room Tom and Danny was on one sofa talking about what they needed for the weekend because it was Wednesday "hay Doug's what do we need to take on the coach I never been on a long coach journey before I don't know what to bring Danny just about shouted Dougie jumped at the sudden out burst from the Bolton boy he was still getting use the loud hyperactive boy Harry just laughed at his reaction " sweets" Harry suggested with a giggle "yer lots of sweet lot and lots and lots of sweets all the sweet you can think of and music lots of music iPod phones anything that plays music and you might want to bring Ds but you probably won't use it ow and you need a pillow and a blanket and lots of money for KFC you'll be having lots off KFC and McDonalds" Dougie was bouncing in his seat by the end "OK Tom said clapping his hand let's get packing" they all stood up and went up to pack the thinks


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Thursday they pulled up outside the school in Fleches car they all piled out and got there thing out the car Dougie ran over to a small group of boys that where sitting on their bags they boys followed his slower with the bag harry took Dougie that he had left at the car in a rush to see his friends tom had the guitars and Danny was pulling the two suitcase behind him by the time they got to Dougie with the stuff he wriggled out of the tackled hugs and squashes the mad pit of excited boys he looked up at Tom he was scared that his friend wouldn't like each other and he didn't know what to say luckily Tom saw his confusion in his eyes and took over "err hey guys I am Tom are manger sent us here to get to know Dougie and his friends better cos we just move in together and we don't know much about each other this is Danny and Harry" a boy with blond hair that was just taller than Dougie looked at them each and nodded as Tom named them as a way of greeting "hay you the ban he in right my names James and we been friend forever man we're best homes he said fist pumping Dougie just then the teacher called them over to put their bags under the coach and get on Dougie stood up declaring he was sitting with Harry and running of the get the seat at the front of the coach for all his friends and band mates

They had been on the coach for 20 minutes and they had been talking and getting to know each other Tom and James where talking about star wars are something Noah and Danny where having a jock competition they were all getting bored of sitting the their seats and they all knew they had a long time to go

"WAAAHHHH" Dougie suddenly burst out sliding down in to his seat

"OH NO are little baby Dobby is having withdrawal symptoms already this is bad very very bad calmed down baby" Noah stated reaching over the back of the seat to pat him on the head "what do you mean withdrawal from what, what's wrong with him and why call him Dobby"

"WAHHGHHH" came another longer whine from Dougie

"Someone get him music he needs music he starts whining if he doesn't get to listen to music for a while and the name don't you think he just suits the name small cute and hyperactive live Dobby don't ya think Tom" Harry zipping up his back bounced his iPod of Dougie head with a giggle "Awww that's so cute I love harry potter" where's Dobby I always wanted to meet someone from harry potter it so cool and personally I think Dobby the best where is he where is he where is he" Danny jumped up looking around the couch they all burst out in hysterics Danny looked at them in confusion what did I don wrong now he asked "he's not hear it Dougie ya plonker" Tom cried through his laughter "ow" Danny said sinking in to his seat embarrassed


End file.
